The Life of Tsubasa and her Ways
by sukeida
Summary: A.K.A. LoTahW or LTW. Just of what Harvest Moon FoMT would be like from my point of view if I was the new farmer who takes up the old farm. Fanart is my thing, not fanfiction, so you might find this not as good as the other HM fanfics. R&R.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR TSUBASA AND I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON. IF I DID, I WOULD BE A GUY.

NOTE: YES I KNOW TSUBASA IS A GUY'S NAME, BUT I LOVE THAT NAME SO MUCH, ITS MY NAME WHEN I USE THE INTERNET. AND LET'S CLEAR ONE THING UP. I. AM. A. GIRL. (JUST IN CASE YOU'RE A BIT SLOW.)

++Spring 1 Year 1++

_So this is Mineral Town. _

I grinned.

_Seems like a lot of fun…and work. _

My eyes traveled over to the ruined farmland. It was covered with boulders, weeds, and other various obstacles that I would have to clear away if I was to start farming. I looked up at the house. _Hmm…Not bad. _I peered in. _EH…It's really small… _My gaping mouth turned into a wide smile. I skipped inside and walked around inspecting the walls and floors, planning out where to set my furniture. _Ah!! This little house is perfect. Besides I hate, absolutely HATE, big houses. _I laughed to myself.

"Your kind of weird…" I turned out automatically to see who else was there. There stood a boy with a white headband wrapped around his long dirty blonde hair. His bangs were long enough that it touched the top rim of his glasses. He wore a green turtleneck over his mud-covered overalls.

"I know, and I love myself for that," I replied, trying to fake a smile.

"…Well, I'm Rick, I help run Poultry Farm." he said. _Rick? That name doesn't seem to really suit him. He doesn't look like a Rick._

"Okay then, Rick, I'm Tsubasa!" I stared straight into his eyes.

"Er… What are you doing?" he backed up, stepping right back out of my new house.

"Can't you tell?" I continued to stare, "It's a staring contest."

"A…staring contest?…Boy, was I right when I said that you were weird." he looked away.

"Boy, was I right when I thought you looked like a meanie butt." I countered, I planned to see if he can handle me.

"H-huh?" he looked back, surprised.

"That's right. I should get a sign on my farm saying 'No meanie butts allowed. Trespassers will get their *bleeps* ripped off.' How does that sound?"I still had a smiling face on. His eyebrows came together, creating wrinkles on his forehead.

"I er…"

"Big brother!! Why didn't you wait for me?" a whiney voice complained.

"Ah! Popuri! Good. Well you were taking way too long drying your hair."

He sighed with relief.

"Well, I'm going to get sick if I don't dry it after I take showers, you know better, big brother!" I got curious so I stepped out, purposely pushing Rick out of the way.

"Move it, your in my way." I deepened my voice, just for the fun of it.

His expression changed from normal to angry shock. "W-WHAT?!"

"Ooh is that your little sister, I assume?" I ignored his reaction. _Besides, if he's going to call me weird twice, I'll consider him rude, and not a guest while on my property…Oh crap! What if I have to go on his property to buy…What's poultry again? Oh yes, KFC stuff…If I have to go, then he'll probably kick me out…Eh, whatever, I'll find a way. I can always threaten him._

Once I stopped thinking, I realized the curly pink haired girl was standing face to face with me. _Pink hair is usually for people who annoy me…Oh boy, this could be bad. _"Hel-lo, I'm Tsubasa! And I take it your Rick's little sister?" I asked the girl. She was wearing a red and black dress that reached all the way to the ground.

"Hm? Who are you?" she tilted her head to one side. _Bratty little kids who don't listen to what others are saying should stay put in the attic. I just *bleeping* said my name! _

"Ahaha," I laughed to cover it up, "I'm the new owner of this farm, I'm Tsubasa."

"And she's really mean," Rick added. I stomped on his foot. "Oh! Eh…Popuri, I'm just kidding. Ahahaha…" he awkwardly laughed. I glared at him from the corner of my eyes, but quickly looked back at the girl, "Well then, so your name is Popuri? What a cute name." I grinned at her. _Might as well give her a chance, right? Right. _

"Hm? Big brother? Stop making that face, it makes you look constipated." Popuri innocently said. "And Tsubasa," she turned to face me, "Nice to meet you!" She smiled. "I'm Popuri! You should come over to Poultry Farm sometime, kay?" She kept smiling. _Well, she doesn't seem that bratty, _I continued to think.

"Okay, I'll see when I can, " I smiled back at her.

"Ahh!" Rick suddenly screamed, which made my heart miss a beat. "It's almost eleven! Popuri, we don't have time to argue with her, let's go! We need to open shop!! NOW!"

"Eh? Arguing? But we weren't - " She was cut off when Rick grabbed her hand and ran off my farm. I watched them run off and thought _Seems like Rick wasn't able to handle me. Even I was pretending to be mean. I like his sister though. _I sighed as I shuffled back into the house. For the rest of the day, I looked around the farm.

++Spring 2 Year 1++

I met the Mayor, Mayor Thomas, who I thought was quite annoying to have around and Zack, the shipment guy. Mayor Thomas was a short man, who seemed to have a certain liking to the color red. He wore a red top hat with a yellow band around it, to match with his red suit and yellow tie. Underneath, he wore a blue shirt. Boy, the colors he wore together was just too much for me. He also wore small round glasses, perched on his big round nose that grew a big brown mustache underneath.

_Well, looks like he won't be dying anytime soon…Eh, I shouldn't be thinking this… _

Zack on the other hand was as tall as my house. Almost. Or it seemed. Or I'm just short. His hair was flat (apologies, don't know what to call it, I'm not into fashion, etc.) and he had two small mustaches. He wore a towel around his well built shoulders and wore a tight gray shirt. He was loud. I thought he seemed a bit stupid and slow. Then again, I just think a lot of mean things. We talked a bit and he said he comes by every day at five o' clock p.m. to pick up the stuff at the farm. _Huh. So when it's five o' clock, I should leave the farm or bear with his loudness. Geez, he's louder than me. _

* * *

I wasn't in the mood for drawing fanart (which I'm better at, than writing fan fiction), so I wrote this. And yes, I am Tsubasa. The Almighty. Just kidding. Anyways, R&R please! J

Oh yes, I made this up as I went. I'm not the type to plan things out and actually follow along. I'm the type that goes with the flow. Ideas build up that way. At least for me.


End file.
